DESCRIPTION (Applicant's Description) Funds are requested to partially support the 34th Annual Meeting of the American Association for Cancer Education (AACE) which will be held jointly with the European Association for Cancer Education (EACE) on November 2-5, 2000 at the Wyndham City Center HoteL in Washington, D.C. The approximately 200 participants include health professionals involved in various aspects of cancer education research. They include physicians, dentists, nurses, social workers, dietitians as well as basic scientists (Ph.D., D.P.H.) and their students and trainees from both continents. Studies presented involve unique cancer teaching methods and approaches used in educating professional students and trainees, patients, and the public. The meeting provides a forum for discussion, both formally and informally, via podium presentations, poster sessions and workshops. The overall goal for this meeting is to serve as a means for participants to learn about unique methods and new technological applications in cancer education, both here and in Europe. It also serves as an "incubator" for discussion of ideas in cancer education research with potential to lead to the development of R25 or other grant proposals. Novel methods and new technological approaches in cancer education with some emphasis on reaching special populations are fostered by this collegial atmosphere of diverse expertise. Workshops developed to date will be focused on: "Predictors of Cancer Education Developments for the First 50 years of the New Millennium in the US, Canada and Europe;" "Technologies in Teaching: including Content and Process", and " New issues in Cancer Education and Development of Financial Support from NCI, CDC, ACS and Private Sponsors."